


Fireworks

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent watch fireworks together. For #NotMoreFlippingElves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Fireworks  
James Hathaway/Jean Innocent  
…  
Jean looked out her window to see the wind picking up, the autumn leaves falling from the big tree that stood in the front of her house. Autumn for Jean was her favourite season, not too hot and not too cold. Just the perfect temperature, leaves covering the pavements always looked so beautiful to her. Jean brought her long cardigan tightly around her before she felt arms encircling her waist.  
“You ready to go.” James smiled, kissing her neck.  
“Mmmm, let me just grab my jacket.”  
Jean removed herself from James arms before heading up the stairs to grab her jacket. She got a long purple scarf from her closet, wrapping it around her neck before putting her jacket on and joining James at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Sorry about that.” She smiled.  
“It’s fine, you do want to go don’t you, if you just want to stay in it’s fine we….”  
“No, don’t be silly…I love watching the fireworks.”  
James extended his arm to Jean, which she took willingly before they made their way out the door.   
Jean watched as couples walked by with their kids, the little boy in front of them with his parents, laughing and yelling at his mother to walk faster. James looked at Jean and saw the smile on her face as she watched the little boy.  
“You okay.”  
“I’m fine; it’s just so nice to see kids so happy on nights like tonight.”  
“Come on, we better not miss the beginning.”  
…  
The local park was lit up, steep lamps all along the path as they made their way over to where the fireworks were set up. Kids were already standing along with sides, some with sparklers, the older kids with their phones ready to take pictures. Jean and James stood a little behind, but still had a good view of the display.   
Before they realized it, the park was packed with families, all coming together for a fantastic night. Jean leaned in close to James, his arm coming around her shoulders, placing a kiss to her head as the fireworks began. Jean looked up as the first set off fireworks was set off, the second and third coming and going. As the night went on, the display became bigger and louder, rays of pink and white sparks appearing in the sky. Jean got out her phone, taking a few pictures, orange and green appeared in the sky, James smiling at the beauty of the colours.  
“Hello you two, imagine running in to you two.” Laura smiled as she hugged Jean.  
“Hello Laura, we didn’t realize you were coming too.” Jean replied.  
“Well we weren’t planning too, Robbie was tired but I convinced him.”  
“Forced me more like.” Robbie added.  
“Oh stop complaining, you’re loving it. So, are you both enjoying it?”  
“It’s wonderful, it was nice to get out of the house for a bit.”  
“Are you doing okay?”  
“Fine, a little tired but…I suppose that’s to be expected.”  
“Well, at least you have the lovely James to look after you.”  
“Some people have all the luck.” Robbie said.  
“I’m more than happy to do it.” James added.  
“And so you should lad…you’re partly responsible anyway.”  
“Yes, thank you for the reminder sir.”  
“Robbie stop teasing him, we’ll leave you too it, it looks like the fireworks are coming to an end anyway so we better make a move.”  
Jean and James said their goodbyes before huddling together to watch the end of the display, the wind beginning to pick up.  
…  
James stopped by the van that was selling burgers and coffee, ordering a decaf for Jean and himself. He paid before handing Jean the styrofoam cup.  
“Oh thanks, it’s getting so cold.”  
“You ready to head back?”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
As they walked back, James hand returned her waist as they made their way along the road back to the house. Once inside, James went in to the front room, putting on the fire as Jean removed her jacket and scarf before taking a seat on the couch while James disposed of the cups. He came back through and joined Jean on the couch, Jean leaning in to him as they watched the roaring fire.  
“This is nice.” She said quietly.  
“The fireworks were nice.”  
“They really were, I can’t wait for next years display.”  
“And just think….next year…we’ll be able to take our little girl to watch them too.”  
Jean smiled as James hand found its way to her abdomen, smiling when they felt the baby move under his hand.  
“I can’t wait.” She smiled, as he kissed her gently.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
